polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Switzerlandball
Swiss Confederationball |nativename = : Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaftkugel : Confédérationballe Suisse : Confederazionepalla Svizzera : Confederaziunballa Svizra : Pila Confoederatio Helvetica |founded = August 1, 1291 |onlypredecessor = Helvetic Republicball |predicon = Helvetic Republic |image = HDSwissball.jpg |caption = I don't associate with anyone else but the monies (and Eurovision) |government = Federal multi-party directorial republic with elements of direct democracy |personality = ALWAYS neutral, a peaceful countryball, usually an introvert. Very clean, and also very rich. Ponctual |language = German (official dialect: Alemannic/Swiss German) French Italian Romansh Latin |type = Germanic |capital = Bernball |affiliation = EFTAball Schengen Area UNball |religion = Catholic Atheism Protestantism Judaism |friends = Almost everyone, but especially: Germanyball Italyball Franceball Guatemalaball Mexicoball USAball Austriaball Swedenball Norwayball Denmarkball UKball Belgiumball Netherlandsball EUball Turkeyball Liechtensteinball Czechiaball Luxembourgball Israelcube Baden-Württembergball Vaticanball Croatiaball |enemies = ISISball Gypsyball Formerly: Nazi Germanyball |likes = Neutrality, gold, mountains, Eluveitie, peace, military stuff, chocolate, alphorns, Pingu (cartoon),My first ever Eurovision winner!!, yodelling, producing luxury watches, being one of the richest country in the world, Heidi |hates = Anyone who attacks Switzerland; ISIS, When EU starts Whining about Switzerland not joining him, When someone try to destroy his neutrality |predecessor = Holy Roman Empireball |intospace = Oui/Ja/Sì/Da |bork = Bäzli bäzli, Mountain Mountain |food = CHOCOLATE!!! And cheese, meringue, fondue |status = Alive and neutral. [[wikipedia:Stones (Zibbz song)|''Ain't throwing stones!]]. Can into World Cup 2018 |notes = I. Neutral... FUCKING REMEMBER ZAT FOR ALL ETERNITY!!! except when it comes to Catalonia |reality = Swiss Confederation }} '''Switzerlandball', officially the Swiss Confederationball, is a neutral countryball located in Europe. He is bordered by Germanyball to the North, Italyball to the South, Austriaball and Liechtensteinball to the East, and Franceball to the West, Northwest, and Southwest. The country is divided into 26 cantons, including the capital Bernball which also acts as the capital of the Bern Canton located in the Midwest, giving him a total area of 15,940 square miles, making him the 132nd largest country in the world. As of 2016, he maintains a population of about 8.372 million inhabitants. Due to his neutral status, Switzerland hardly takes international organizations into consideration. Though while not in EUball, he still has large ties with them and is a member of the EFTA and the Schengen Area, as well as the UNball like almost every other country. For the last 500 years, Switzerland has been able to stay surprisingly neutral. While all the other countries fought in WW1 and WW2, as well as the Cold War, Switzerland was able to sit out of everything that has happened and enjoy his life, which has made him a very popular country. Switzerlandball is best known for its neutrality, cheese, chocolate, lakes, mountains, gold, banks, clocks, mathematicians, and physicians. It is very rich and thus cares greatly about its money. His national day is August 1. His astrological sign is Leo. History In the earliest times, the territory now occupied by Switzerlandball was inhabited by Celtic Helvetii and was dominated by the Romans from the first century BC to the fourth century. The period marked the moment when the population reached a higher level of civilization and began to enjoy more and more of the commerce. When the Roman Empire fell into decline, Germanic tribes from the north and west invaded Switzerlandball. In 800, the country became part of the empire of Charlemagne and then the Holy Roman Empire. Only in 1499 did the Swiss confederates achieve their formal independence from the Holy Roman Empire. The Swiss nation, then, renounced expansionism and also the war, which crossed its frontiers only in the period when Napoleon Bonaparte invaded the country there in the 19th century. Later, the Congress of Vienna of 1815 restored the confederation and its neutrality . Switzerlandball industrialized very quickly and became the second nation after Britain. While the First (1914-1918) and Second (1938-1945) World War took place, the Swiss distanced themselves from these hostilities because they are neutral to it. The Cold War (1947-1991) reinforced the role of neutral Switzerland and gave the nation a way out of its diplomatic isolation. This, however, did not join the United Nations for a few decades - even with Geneva being the European headquarters of the UNball and the Swiss actively playing in specialized agencies of the international body. After the end of the Cold War, Switzerlandball joined the Bretton Woods institutions in 1992, and only in 2002 became a member of the United Nations. In 1960, Switzerland joined other countries that do not strive to a European centralized administration, participating in EFTA (European Free Trade Association) with Norway, Iceland and Liechtenstein. Switzerlandball does not share the view of many other countries with a single European currency. Flag Colors Main Colors Relations Friends None as he's too neutral for that Neutral * Austriaball - He is brother of me Germany. Don't know why he wears glasses though, his eyes are perfectly fine. * Liechtensteinball - Brother and friend who is best microstate! Of so cute! Anchluss! * Germanyball - Bruder. He wants me to join his Empire Union to make him great again. * Merkelreichtangle - NEIN!!NON!! NEVER!! * Holy Roman Empireball - The best father a son could ever have * Norwayball - Rich friend who will not into EU too. Because we are rich enough to have no reason to join the Merkelreich * Denmarkball - Flag stealer! but you are good friend. * Polandball - Love our flag, Just defeated in Euro 2016 * Estoniaball - Nice friend. * USAball - He loves our hot chocolate wish he was of more neutral. * Japanball - Love to take pictures of our grass * Indiaball - Love to watch movies made in our Alps * Chinaball - Love to make fake version of our watches * Belgiumball - We make better chocolate together! * Baden-Württembergball - My favourite nephew, I want him to join me and to remove the failures my brother did to him. Anschluss. * Maya chocolate friends. Mexican is of good as me doin chocolate. * Wisconsinball - We make better cheese * Israelcube - We make better bankers. * Bhutanball - Asian version of us * Burundiball - African version of us * Coloradoball - American version of us * Canadaball - Back in 1998, Swissair 111, crashed into the Atlantic Ocean, now he gives me flowers every year similar to when he freed Netherlandsball from Nazi Germanyball! Loves my chocolate too. * Franceball - Love my chocolates. Also I of speakings the same language as her. * Thailandball - Good friend in Asia many of Thailandball's live in me * Omanball- Relatable freund, stays out of intense regional conflicts like me * Vatican Cityball - Yes I am going to suply yuo with my guards. * Yugoslaviaball - Used to be a good friend. We were both unaligned in the Cold War, but I don't know where he is now. He might be of dead unfortunately tho. * eSwatiniball - thank you for changing your name, now you isch not confused with me so we now fine * Zurichball * Gypsyball - Yes I am a bank for Yuorope no yuo may not have my monies * Nazi Germanyball - Almost wanted to invade me, but didn't after I offered to wash his looted gold. Ich could have invaded yuo no trouble at all. Enemies None due to neutrality except the terrorist thugs ISIS Flag Colors Gallery Z5qKJ38.png|credit from Dog_Vote DASg8mn.png|credit from Katalpa Jt4798d2zhd11.png|credit from QuantumOfSilence P56a0r31h9d11.png|credit from Barskie 7iEM9LM.png|credit from gutavuh Map of World in Ashes Polandball.png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya Bf6rdrxd9n511.png|credit from ayzee93 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Polandball Alternate Universe.png 06y918q14m601.png HAxcjO0.png Hospital_Massacre.png Switzerland - Germany on steroids.PNG 11124502 1482048045383855 3279428886546132087 n.jpg A6dWFVz.png Eulerkugel.png|Switzerland is renowned for revolutionary mathematicians such as Leonhard Euler 0kH3zFA.png Countryballs -16.png|Stay neutral. Switzerlandball sneezes in train.png Switzerland comic.png|Switzerland cannot into positive. Germany tells a joke.png Natural Order Ruined.png 6OO7XEG.png Spaghetti.jpg Anarchy in Switzerland.png OD2DnP2.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png Switzerland and Liechtenstein.png Switzerland 13.png Switzerland 14.png Baltics.png lolwat.png|Switzerland Do Not Want to go EU The Breakup of Yugoslavia.png The Landlockers.png 23rd time's a charm.png Poor.jpg Damnit_poland.png What's wrong with Serbia - Serbian Issue.png Box.png BinaryFile653784.jpg 2222222222222222222222222222222222222.png Ryx1wcf.png Another World War.jpg Gl7oCsM.png PApfR9W.png S40whnI.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg 28bw7iw2298x.png Laos can into neutrality.png tcNr1YQ.png WSsw0au.png 's2chH6I.png Opera Mundi new.png 'pKlm5Ac.png 1yUy0Ii.png 'gLC2v2I.png 84wEmWH.png BCRbGOH.png VoNkUek.png KZpUA.png Url-1.jpg Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png qPnP5J8.png XQwH37t.png njUKIYd.png Austrich.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Goa0Jhu.png LmLRn5a.jpg Countriesthatborderthealps.png GELD.png XyVOUIq.png Schweitz-0.jpg Borders of Countries.png Shark!!.png Switzerland Cant Into Jokes.png Retired Colonizers.png No Cure.png Stalker.png Clocks.png Insane Enemies.png Stupid Europeans.png The Rich Club.png Switzerland_ball_by_chattychicken-dbfveak.png Liechtenstein Stronk.png Neutrally Armed.jpg Border Surgeon.png Swiss Nurse.png O4nbI4j.png SpZXY8j.gif Switzerlandpb.png SwitzerlandPB.png VdW6N0p.png Link *Official FB Page }} es:Suizaball fr:Suisseballe pl:Switzerlandball ru:Швейцария Category:Europe Category:Germanyball Category:Neutral Category:Germanic Category:Chocolate Category:Rich Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Mountains Category:Homosex Lovers Category:World Cup Host Category:ISISball Haters Category:Cross Category:Landlocked Category:Red White Category:Caucasoid Category:Central Europe Category:Romansh Speaking Countryball Category:OECD Members Category:Olympic Host Category:HUE Removers Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Switzerlandball Category:Protestant Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Atheist Category:Islam